Containers for moisture-sensitive goods are widely known. As an example, a container for moisture-sensitive goods is known from WO 96/04189. This container is formed as a glass vial with a closure generally made of rubber material, with desiccant polymer being received in the lower portion of the closure. However, this container is not suitable for receiving moisture-sensitive goods such as test strips. It is required that single test strips may be taken out of the container, after opening the cover and closing it, while the remainder of the test strips must be kept dry over an extended period of time
However, the container known from WO 96/04189 is not suitable for such goods which may be taken out deliberately.
On the other hand, it is known to provide a closure cap or cover of a container for moisture-sensitive goods such as drugs with a desiccant-containing body. Such containers are widely used. Early examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,277 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,578. The desiccant-containing material is received in a compartment formed on the lower portion of the cover or cap with a cardboard disk separating the desiccant from the drugs etc.
However, the cardboard or other disk used for this purpose must be selected carefully in order to avoid any pollution of the goods by the cardboard material. In any case, small fibers may separate from the cardboard disk and spoil the moisture-sensitive goods which is not acceptable in some cases.
Thus, it has been proposed to provide containers with desiccant containing bodies formed as solid bodies and protruding from the cap or cover. However, such bodies must be quite big as the moisture from the environment significantly attacks the desiccant-containing body if the cap is taken off. Moreover, the desiccant-containing body may be subject to damage if it is laid down on a table or the like.